mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 12
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #12 is the twelfth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Twilight Sparkle helps Pinkie Pie overcome her addiction to an irresistible snack food. Summary The story opens on the day of the Annual Snack Cart Invasion; numerous food and snack carts have been set up outside the Castle of Friendship, and Spike looks forward to eating jeweled pretzels. Just as he and Twilight Sparkle are about to check it out, Pinkie Pie bursts in crying for help. She tells Twilight that the treats known as PheNOMNOMenons are back. Having a crippling addiction to the tasty pastries, Pinkie asks Twilight—the least tempted pony around—to help her break her addiction. Twilight, and an unwilling Spike, agree to help. In a form of aversion therapy, Twilight puts Pinkie in a pool of ice water with a rubber band around her hoof. She tells Pinkie to snap the rubber band whenever she thinks about PheNOMNOMenons, hoping that the cold and stinging sensations will cause her to associate her addiction with pain. This does not last long, however, as Pinkie's mouthwatering thoughts draw her toward the PheNOMNOMenons cart. Twilight manages to drag her away just in time. Later, Twilight tries a more straightforward approach and simply locks Pinkie inside the castle so that the PheNOMNOMenons are out of her reach. However, Pinkie hears the cart's jingle outside and bounces off the castle walls until she breaks free. Once again, Twilight pulls her away from the cart just before she can start snacking. Pinkie's addiction soon becomes so overbearing that it drives her to tears. Determined to help her friend, Twilight creates a trap designed to turn Pinkie's abundant energy against her and prevent her from escaping. Unfortunately, Pinkie manages to escape yet again, and she starts stuffing her face with PheNOMNOMenons. Twilight wonders why the snack has such a strong hold on Pinkie and tries one for herself. She is overwhelmed by the delectable taste and joins Pinkie in pigging out. The two collapse due to stomachache, but even worse, Twilight feels that she failed Pinkie as a friend. Suddenly, Twilight has an epiphany: she cannot stop Pinkie—only Pinkie can stop Pinkie. Twilight tells Pinkie that she gives up. Pinkie, realizing Twilight's despair, turns away from the PheNOMNOMenons and asks how she can help. As she starts organizing a party to cheer Twilight up, Twilight congratulates her for resisting PheNOMNOMenons all on her own. She tells Pinkie that it's only a matter of willpower—all she has to do is not eat them. After several tense moments, other ponies cheer for Pinkie for managing to resist temptation. Pinkie hugs Twilight and thanks her for coming through for her, and Twilight says she only did what any friend would do. As they walk off together, the comic ends on Spike pigging out on jeweled pretzels. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: The PheNOMNOMenons are back! :Twilight Sparkle: You're alarmed by unusual events? :Spike: I think it's a food. :Twilight Sparkle: You're alarmed by food? :Pinkie Pie: Last year, something just awful happened after I indulged in the deliciousness! And, although I have no clear idea just what happened—I have a disturbing sense of almost-remembering a really, really, really embarrassing moment involving PheNOMNOMenons and a certain pony and a certain tophat and a certain curtain and I certainly want to avoid having that happen again... even though it was really really really really funny! :Twilight Sparkle: Your resolve is being tested, Pinkie. Be strong! :Pinkie Pie: I'd rather be full! :Pinkie Pie: I can has noms if I escape?? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh CHEEZburger :Twilight Sparkle: How can something that looks so good make me feel so bad? :Pinkie Pie: They say you forget the pain. My pain refuses to forget me, though. I've decided to name it Beauregard and feed it more noms. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie... I've failed you. :Pinkie Pie: Failed me? But I never even showed up for class, let alone took a test! You couldn't have failed me, silly! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, you have helped me to see that I can eat just with my eyes—which never get all urpy-googley from being stuffed, no matter how much I eye-eat! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh, wait—that makes Pinkie Pie sense. No point trying to follow the logic.